The present invention relates to a cable connector wherein the hooking piece is conveniently and securely connected to connector.
A conventional cable connector 1 is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a semi-circular plate 12 extending longitudinally from an end of the cable and two notches 13 are defined in an end surface which is perpendicular to the axis of the cable. A groove 15 is defined in an end edge of the semi-circular plate 12 so that a hooking piece 11 are inserted in the groove 15 with two extensions 110 extending from two longitudinal sides of the semi-circular plate 12. A wire 14 extends from a center of the cable and is located between the two extensions 110 of the hooking piece 11. A circuit board 3 is engaged with the two notches 13 of the connector and the two extensions 110 of the hooking piece 16 are hooked with two holes 32 defined through the circuit board 3. The wire 14 is in contact with a contact point 31 located on a surface of the circuit board 3. It is noted that the groove 15 is difficult to be made in the limited area of the end edge of the semi-circular plate 12 and this often results failure in production.
FIG. 2 shows another embodiment of the conventional connector 1 which has the same structure except for that the groove in FIG. 1 is not necessary and the two extensions 120 are made to be integral with the semi-circular plate 12. Therefore, the notches 13 hold the circuit board 3 and the two extensions 120 are hooked in the holes 32 and the wire 14 is in contact with the contact point 31 on the circuit board 3. Nevertheless, once either one of the extensions 120 is broken, the whole connector has to be discarded.
The present invention intends to provide a connector wherein the hooking piece is pressed to be fitted into a groove defined in an inner periphery of the semi-circular plate so as to improve the shortcomings of the conventional cable connectors.
The present invention relates to a cable connector which comprises a cable with a wire extending from a center of an end of the cable. A connector is connected to the end of the cable and a semi-circular plate extends from an end of the connector. Two notches are defined in an end surface of the connector and a groove is defined in an inner periphery of the semi-circular plate. A hooking piece is pressed in the groove and two ends of the hooking piece extend perpendicularly beyond two longitudinal sides of the semi-circular plate.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.